The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). Another semiconductor industry experiencing rapid growth is the microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) industry. MEMS devices are found in a variety of applications, ranging from automotive electronics to smartphones, and even biomedical devices.
Biomedical MEMS (BioMEMS) devices perform a variety of functions. A pH sensor is one type of BioMEMS device that electronically determines pH of a solution in contact with the pH sensor. The pH sensor may be used in disease detection, organ tissue monitoring, water contamination identification, or myriad other practical applications.